Rikkaidai Princess Ryoma
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: FemRyo! Ryoma is moving to Japan and entering middle school at Rikkaidai. Of course Tennis is her main priority and not the lessons. But how will she react to the national level players and the guideline to entering tennis tournaments? Things might be harder than originally anticipated. And can someone fit their way into her heart while she is tennis obsessed?


Chapter One

Ryoma sighed as she adjusted her white hat. Her father, Nanjiroh Echizen, has had a lot of influence on her as she has grown up. Because of this, she couldn't claim that she was a typical girl. Not that she wants to be the typical anything. She had short green tinted black hair that she refused to grow out, in fear that long hair would interfere with her tennis playing. And tennis was the most important thing. She was her father's child after all.

Her dad had gained a reputation in the tennis world. He even gained the nickname Samurai Nanjiroh. Ryoma constantly practices both with her dad and alone. She enters tournaments; she had even consecutively won four junior championships. But that wasn't good enough because she has yet to defeat her goal—her dad. To this day, she has yet to win against him. And while there is still a large gap in skill, she never ceases to try.

And now she was on a plane headed to Japan. It was her native land, though she's been living in America since she was born nor has she ever visited. The joy of dual-citizenship. Her mother, Rinko, had gotten a new job so their family was moving to the Kanawaga district.

After several hours of boredom and sleeping on a plane, they had finally arrived in Japan. Ryoma yawned loudly, but she at least had the courtesy to cover her mouth.

Exiting the plane with the other passengers, Ryoma went to get her luggage. The less she had to deal with her family during the moving process the better. It was too hectic for her liking. For that reason, she had taking a different flight from the rest of her family. After finding her luggage, she searched for her beloved cat, Karupin, but could not find him. Ryoma began to worry; Karupin was one of the few things that she cared deeply about.

Ryoma suddenly felt someone ruffle her hair. The scenario was something all too familiar to her, and she was irritated. Ryoma used her hands as a brush in order to tame her short hair which had been neatly in place a moment ago.

She turned around to face her elder brother, Ryoga. Just because he was adopted didn't make him any less annoying. Though at first glance, most wouldn't be able to distinguish that he was adopted because oddly enough he shared many features her family had: hair, eyes, and a love for tennis. He was older than Ryoma, so he liked to tease and annoy her—but he could also be over-protective, which was also annoying. So yeah, annoying.

_Why me? _Thought Ryoma. She wanted away from her family, not to spend more time with them, unless it was tennis or food related.

"Looking for someone, Ryoma-chan~" said Ryoga holding up a small animal cage with the desired cat inside. He was so fluffy. Ryoma's attention, however, remained on her brother. He was just too annoying.

There were several reasons why Ryoma didn't like Ryoga: the number one reason that he annoyed her in every way imaginable and in close second it was because he was over-protective and clingy. There were many more reasons, but that would be a long list, and Ryoma is too lazy to explain everything.

Without offering even a thank you, Ryoma grabbed the cage from her brother and left him behind. He was rambling to himself anyhow. It was his own fault for not paying attention to his surroundings that he looked like an idiot who was talking to no one. And what seemed like the longest time, Ryoga hadn't noticed her absence. When he did notice that she had already left, he shouted as he chased after her.

"Hey, Chibi-chan! Wait for me." And has she mentioned that he was clingy?

Ryoma said, "Mada Mada Dane." She paused in her path to smirk arrogantly back at her brother.

When the taxi dropped them off at their new house, they could hear yelling from within. They didn't think much believing that it was probably just their dad again. There was always a bunch of arguments when he was caught looking at his perverted magazines. He just never learnt and he wasn't planning on learning anytime soon.

Surprisingly enough, perverted magazines were not the cause… this time.

They both had snuck into the house and went to make their room claims. They would let their parent work this out themselves. It was a stupid argument anyhow. Once Ryoma chose a room, she began to unpack the few things she brought with her on the plane. She would have to go through the rest of the boxes later that were sent in advance.

Dinner time finally came around and Nanjiroh was still muttering. She had finally caught what his problem was. His issue was that she would not be attending Seigaku, his old school, because it was in another district. She didn't understand what the big deal was. It was too far away so it was too far away. As long as the school that she goes to has a tennis team and some interesting players than that was fine by Ryoma. School was school; it was nothing special.

Ryoma took another mouthful of rice. She said in an apathetic tone, "Who cares," and she continued eating.

Nanjiroh was both in rage and over-dramatically crying. "My little girl! You don't seem to understand. Seigaku is the school I went to. I wanted you to go there as well." He was so flamboyant. However he became so great at tennis, she didn't know.

"Does it really matter?" she asked in a bored tone. The conversation was pointless. They didn't even live in the same region as Seigaku so there really wasn't a possibility to attend his old school.

Ryoga added in his two cents. "Besides, I heard that Rikkaidai has won the nationals for two consecutive years. They must be full of strong players." He rocked his spoon between his fingers. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it? For Ryoma-chan to have stronger opponents?"

Nanjiroh slammed his hands on the table with new found determination. Sparks flew between his and Ryoga's eyes. "But that school only has a boys' team! I am not letting my precious girl be around perverts all day! They'll defile her!"

Ryoma spoke up. "Then why am I living with you."

Nanjiroh turned to stone. The rest of the family felt no sympathy towards him because Ryoma only spoke the truth and Nanjiroh's bad habits weren't exactly secret.

Ryoma took her bath before going to bed. She turned out the lights and got comfortable beneath the blankets. She cuddled close to Karupin. _I wonder what living here will be like._

* * *

_Okay, it's decided. I'm finally going to put my full dedication into this story. I am ever reading Prince of Tennis again for like the 7th time or something like that. So from here on out all my chapters will be about 2000-5000 words. If I don't update for a while during any point of the story than just notify me and I will get straight on it (unless I'm doing a major project that is)._


End file.
